Let's break the forth wall for a minute
by skittleAcullen
Summary: Canada runs into the confrence room, the world watches a movie, everyone blames canada, in soviet russia..., Mc Donalds with a side of attitude, and we learn the true meaning of hetalia. OCC canada, rated T for Canadas mouth


**okay so i know that hetalia day was on saturday . but i've been busy! okay so this is much funnier if you've seen south park: bigger, longer, and uncut. ^.^**

* * *

><p>"What the fuck is this!" Canada screamed bursting into the conference holding south park: bigger, longer, and uncut<p>

"What's wrong...Canada?" Germany asked unsure if that was his actual name

"This piece of shit movie!" Canada threw the movie at the back of America's head

"Oww what the hell!" America whined turning around to see what just hit him "I fucking love this movie" America stood and held the movie up

Romano laughed, "That was a good movie"

"No it wasn't" Canada hissed at Romano who only laughed

"That movie is the only reason I know who you are"

Many of the countries in the room nodded

"What!" Canada was pissed "this movie is the most racist-"

"Like Shut you're fucking face uncle fucker!" Poland yelled standing and pointing at Canada

"You're a cock sucking ass licking uncle fucker!" Italy sang

"Italy!" Germany yelled

"You're an uncle fucker yes it's true!" Prussia yelled

"Nobody fucks uncles quite like you" Russia sang quietly smiling

"This is the stupidest thing ever!" Canada yelled, "What the hell is this movie even aboot?" He yelled

Everyone snickered

"What the hell is so fucking funny? There is nothing-funny aboot this goddamn movie! You bastards declared war on us in this movie!"

"You killed the bald wins!" America yelled pointing at his brother

"You stole Terrance and Philippe!" He yelled jumping on his brother tackling him to the floor

"And what the fuck is up with Satan and Suddan Hussein! Is that shit supposed to be funny!"

"I thought it was funny!" Islam said leaning into his chair

Canada ignored him" And that shit with putting Canadians in concentration camps!"

Germany chuckled "it's nice to know all reference to those aren't bad" he chuckled again "happy camps"

Canada growled and punched his brother a few times before France and England picked him off his brother

"It's just a movie Mon chere" France said pulling Canada into his lap like when he was a child, Canada curled up and pouted

"That movie is so fucking stupid," he complained

"Awl someone broke my glasses" America pouted

England sighed, "Blame Canada"

"Blame Canada!" Everyone echoed

Canada groaned and buried his head in his father's chest

"With all there beady little eyes, and flapping heads all full of lies" Russia chuckled and shot Canada a small sorry look.

"Blame Canada!" Korea yelled

"Blame Canada!" Everyone echoed

"There not even a real country anyway" America said sticking his nose in the air

"Oh shut he fucks up! There is nothing funny aboot this" Canada groaned out

"Well lets watch the movie then" Germany suggested walking over to get the DVD from off the floor "we can decide if it's offensive or not"

"It fucking is!" Canada yelled shaking his fist at his brother

"Bro since when do you curse so much?" America asked a bemused smile on his face

"Ever since I watched this stupid ass movie, bastard"

Italy laughed, "You sound like a fratello"

"Ha! Si" Spain nodded

"Just put the damn movie on," Canada said resting his head on France's shoulder

"Are you going to sit on papa the whole movie?" France asked turning his head to the side

"Oui" Canada snuggled into his father

"Okay everyone I'm pressing play, Belgium hit the lights" the lights went off and Germany pressed play on the movie.

After about 2 hours the movie ended

"Blasphemy!" Canada screamed and jumped onto America's laughing form "bastard!"

"Oh lighten up chap," England said, "we all do things to offend one another"

"Yeah!" America said pointing at England "you ever scene doctor who? That bastard came to America and fucked up the moon landing! You have no idea how paranoid I've been! There's fucking silence everywhere!"

America looked around the room franticly looking for the silence

"England has some good car shows though" Germany said, "top gear is nice"

"The only good thing that comes out of Germany is porn" Scotland chuckled

"Hon hon hon hon" France chuckled and groped Prussia's backside

"My country has some good things as well," Japan said timidly

"You have this one manga that I do not approve of!" America said popping up and pointing at him "in after school charisma they shoot Kennedy through the head! Again!"

Germany laughed "I've read that one, you made Hitler quite cute"

"Yet you shot Kennedy! Again!"

Canada actually smirked "well you degrade other nations for your own amusement all the time; most of your jokes are racist"

"Name one!" America yelled

"In Poland you steal cars…." Canada started

"In soviet Russia car steals you!" America yelled before falling into a fit of giggles, no one joined him and a faint kol could be heard "oh come on that's funny!" America protested

"Is not" France rolled his eyes

America's eye twitched "Dominique! Alexis!" He yelled, two African American girls in short Mc Donald Halloween dresses entered the room both had bags of Mc Donald's

"Thanks ladies but that's not why I called you here"

"Le gasp~" Alexis said," Mr. America doesn't want this bag of death?"

"You're gonna get us fired" Dominique scolded her friend trying to hide her laugh, along with all the other nations

"Bag of death" Germany chuckled

America sighed, "In Poland they steal cars..."

"In soviet Russia" Alexis started

"Car steals you!" Dominique finished high five-ing America before they all broke into a fit of laughter

England rolled his eyes "Americans"

Alexis turned to face him, her hands on her hips "and what's that supposed to mean?" She asked in a British accent

"Not everyone has time to sip on the queen's blend at noon and eat that instant death you call food!" Dominique yelled pointing at him

France chuckled "they got you their mon ami"

"Pfftt don't make me start on you frog!" Dominique said

"Almost as bad as Italy the lot of you bloody Frenchmen! Getting beaten by some boy scouts on holiday" Alexis still had the British accents "the only good thing to come out of France was sex and Joan de arc!" she continued

"Ohhh point for Americans!" America yelled

Alexis spun on him and poked his stomach "and like don't even get me started on you!" Alexis stated "thinking you're like so cool walking to the mc Donald's! Which is at EVERY DAMN CORNER I might add, you're going to get so fat!"

"And you instantly shatter the stereotype that people with glasses are smart" Dominique rolled her eyes at her employer

Germany chuckled

"Oh Germany plea-" Dominique started

Alexis clicked her teeth at her friend and glared at her sideways, Dominique stopped talking

"No fair!" France said

"Yeah you made fun of everyone else!" Korea yelled "why not Germany?"

"Because she loves him," Dominique said Alexis just smiled and winked at the German whom to her surprise gave her a timid smile

America whined "guyyyyssss you work for mmeeeee"

"Yes and we love you America, but after a while of being here we just get so racist" Alexis shrugged

"This world summit" Dominique shook her head and glanced at Italy "racism at its cutest" she winked at him, and to no one's surprised he winked back

"So is that what you humans think of us?" Prussia asked turning his awesome head to the side awesomely

"Well yeah obviously" Dominique blinked at Prussia

"I mean you and your five meters are awesome and all..."Alexis trailed off

Prussia did his unusual laugh "West shares some of that awesomeness too you know"

Alexis grinned and Germany flushed neither denying it nor approving it

"Well anyway~" Dominique said rolling her eyes at her friend

"Oh yeah you guys are just such amazing racism" Alexis giggled, "Racism at its cutest"

* * *

><p><strong>Oui racism at it's cutest ^.^ happy hetalia everyone! ^.^ review and favorite and such <strong>


End file.
